


Alcohol & Music

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You've had just little too much to drink.  Steve is the one who takes care of you.





	Alcohol & Music

Tomorrow you would question every decision you made tonight, including agreeing to a drinking contest with Natasha. Probably not your best idea, but at least you had fun, right?

Right now, you were loving every minute of it. But you wanted to go home, and you obviously couldn't drive, so Natasha called your best friend to take you home.

"Y/N?" Steve said.

"Stevie!" You shouted. "Whaaat are you doing heeeerrre?"

"I'm taking you home. How much did you drink?"

You giggled maniacally. "A loooot, Stevie, a loooot. You shoulda seeeen it, maaan, I had a drinking contest with Nat, it was soooo much fun."

You frowned. "Steve?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I think I'm drunk. Am I drunk?"

"Yup."

You grinned. "Sweeeeeet. Can I go home now?"

"Sure, doll."

It took way longer than it should've to get you to the car. In the end, Steve lifted you up and carried you. You didn't have any problems getting in the car, though it did take a couple tries for you to get the seatbelt buckled.

The best part of the night, the part that Steve wouldn't let you live down, happened when you finally got home. He was helping you up to your room in the Tower.

"I tried so hard," you said. "And got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter."

"Why are you quoting lyrics to me?" He asked.

"'Cause somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed!"

"Okay, Y/N."

"My loneliness is killing me! I must confess, I still believe! When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign! HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!"

When you got up the next morning, you discovered that there was video evidence of this. No one ever let you live it down, and you vowed to never let Natasha convince you to have a drinking contest with her again.


End file.
